Of Fairy Tales and Older Beings
by sakunade
Summary: Men with magical boxes who hated bacon and only liked Fish sticks with custard were more customary for fairy tales. Older Amy Pond believes that he will never come back, but Little Amelia Pond hopes that he does. oneshot, might expand later


Gone were the days when little Amelia Pond waited by the window for that mysterious box and that mysterious and strange man to appear. Little Amelia Pond was replaced by the more grown up and less dreamy Amy Pond who knows that men with magical boxes who hated bacon and only liked Fish sticks and custard were more customary to fairy tales.

Yet she does occasionally look back and think of how that night went down. Of course her mind takes it to other places and instead of little Amelia Pond it's older and taller Amy Pond, who takes in the stranger and handcuffs him to the heater so that he couldn't leave no matter how sick his magical box was. Smarter Amy Pond figures that if this man was as strange as he said he was then surely he was magical enough to make another box appear. Although magical items such as boxes that could disappear, fly and suddenly get sick shouldn't appear she remembered it and it was very real and thus ---

Either way, she would keep him handcuffed to the heater and berate him with many questions about his disappearance. Why did he leave her for 12 years waiting? Why did it take him so long? (Did he even like her? Did he hate her and that's why he left her all alone to wait for him for so long?) She would secretly, however, try to find that set of keys that would unlock the handcuffs but she doesn't remember where she left them last. Possibly lost during a job ---

However, and this was a big however because it was crucial to keeping her temperament around him should he come back and pay her a much belated visit -- however, there was the problem of those feelings she had developed for this strange and mysterious man. When someone dreams of another with a mystery wrapped around them that nobody can explain and especially designed for having a knack to be not only spontaneous but mysterious, when you get to a certain age you would start to, well, have those kind of dreams. Wouldn't you? Of course, little Amelia Pond didn't have those dreams. She mostly dreamt of running away with him and forgetting this dreadful little town in this dreadful continent with these dreadful people who would make fun of her accent. It was Curious Amy Pond who would have these dreams that at first made her skin crawl but then later, as she went through that change, became more…

If she was still seeing her psychiatrist, and she was happy that she wasn't she could assure anyone that, then her psychiatrist probably would have mentioned some kind of psychobabble about how her longing to be with her raggedy doctor changed into another kind of longing as her hormones and train of thought changed

Blah, blah, blah.

Of course these dreams were the subject of many hilarious conversations…with herself. She would never tell her boyfriend, Rory, of these dreams because well one he's always known about her raggedy doctor and he was already jealous to begin with. She needn't make it any worse than it already is. Although she mostly blames herself, but only a little, for making him dress up like her raggedy doctor. She mostly makes the excuse that well, it was a couple of years after that visit and she wanted to be with him somehow. So she would make her best mate dress up like him and they could go on safe and predictable adventures. Eventually that wore itself out and she grew up and she only played with her raggedy doctor in dreams.

In dreams where that magical box of his was healthy and he would hold her hand and he would ask for more fish sticks and custard because he was very hungry and it's been so long since he had anything good to eat. If he even wanted to try bacon she would fry it for him because she was Scottish and how could anyone hate bacon? It deserved a second chance.

First, and foremost Courageous Amy Pond believed was that debts must be paid and before she could follow her raggedy doctor on an adventure he must pay the debt that he left behind 12 years ago. The debt of a promise to take her with him. She didn't want to just say "Hello!" and "Where have you been?" the first time they ever met again. Older Amy Pond thinks that he will never come back but little Amelia Pond still hopes that he does.

* * *

I return...with a Doctor Who fic! I'm sorry, I am terribly in love with the new series. Love Matt Smith and LOVE Karen Gilliam and thus I had to, sorry. I do want to write more Avatar: Last Airbender fics so, we'll see how that goes. I tried my best to keep the tone with the right tense but if there are any grammar errors let me know!


End file.
